eurekafandomcom-20200222-history
One Small Step...
"One Small Step..." is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season of Eureka. Synopsis When an explosion in the Astraeus lab accidentally sends Andy to Titan (the moon of Saturn), the team must devise a plan to save him before it's too late. Plot The scene opens with Jack asking for S.A.R.A.H and she does not respond. Jo comes in and says that she is in charge of security for the “Astreus” crew. Jack says that she will be with Zane, but Jo says that he has been giving her bad looks ever since she pulled her name from the list. S.A.R.A.H. is still not responding and then Andy comes out in his pajamas. He says hello and Jack says that there has to be ground rules with them. Andy feels ashamed and S.A.R.A.H. says that Jack's breakfast went into the garbage disposal. She tells Jo that Jack is needed at Dr. Wellkey's farm because Lenore has liquefied. They get there and Dr. Wellkey tells them he doesn't know what could have happened and says that he was supposed to test his project on Titan. Taggart comes down the stairs and Jack is happy to see him. Taggart looks at Jo and gives an awkward greeting. He tells that the cow shouldn't have liquefied like it did and has to run tests. Jack asks Jo if she has talked to Taggart and she tells him that she hasn't and doesn't know if they were “involved”. Jack goes over to his Jeep to find it covered in dust and junk. Dr. Wellkey tells him that it is the barn. At Global Dynamics, Grace goes up to Henry, who is in the middle of trying to get the video of Titan working. She tells him that she is the Captain of the “Astreus” crew. He congratulates her and an employee comes in and says that they are ready to load the first cargo and Grace takes charge. She pauses and says that it is Henry who is in charge. He agrees that they can load it, but he needs to check it first. Jack goes up to Allison to find that it was a hologram of her. She tells him that she is working on holograms for Titan so that the “Astreus” crew doesn't get homesick. Jack says that he likes their solution of staying together. The “Astreus” crew gathers to get their picture taken. Parrish comes up and Fargo tells him that the photo is only for “official” members of the “Astreus” crew. Parrish says that he is still a member even though he is first alternate. Jo goes up to Zane and he is rude to her and doesn't care to talk to her. Holly, Fargo and Grace talk about who is going to be the first one to step on Titan and Holly says that it is going to be Grace and Fargo decides that he should do it. Suddenly the FTL is accidentally activated and Jack gets everyone out of there. Andy pushes Jack out of the way and is transported on Titan. Henry reveals that the temperature is 290 degrees below zero on Titan and have only 6 hours left. In the Infirmary, Jack gets his side checked out to be fine. Jack asks if Allison had any luck trying to figure out about Lenore. She says that there had to be something that was injected. She jokes and asks if the cow had any enemies, but Jack realizes that Dr. Wellkey was on the “Astreus” crew and that he has enemies. He goes up to Dr. Parrish and he says that he is on the “Astreus” crew now thanks to the destruction of Dr. Wellkey's experiment, but he didn't sabotage the project. Jack doesn't believe him and they walk in the street. Parrish slips in something. It is Jack's JEEP. It has liquefied. In the lab, Jo asks how the FTL is doing. Fargo says that it is going good and asks about Andy. Zane says that Andy is not a quitter. Fargo sees the tension and tries to tell him that it is not Jo's fault that she doesn't want to go. Zane says that he quizzed her and believed in her. Taggart and Jo look at the animals to see if any of them are to be to blame. Jo asks what Taggart has been up to and gets him to tell her that he proposed to her. Jo is shocked and says that is what she always does. Taggart says that the bats that he genetically mutated are the best animals going to Titan, but they find out that they are gone. They warm up the FTL drive and Jack comes up and asks what would cause a Jeep to melt as well. Confused, Henry ignores it and tries to send the portable FTL drive. However, it is damaged beyond repair, leaving them with no other option. Jo and Taggart track the bats by their guano. Henry tries to understand it and Jack asks if they can just plug a new Andy in, but it is unique. They find that the circuits are liquefying. Parrish broke his leg and is denied to go to Titan. Parrish says that he didn't melt Lenore and Allison says that they Protonated, meaning that the components were ripped apart. In the tunnels, Jo tries to apologize to Taggart and says that she hopes that she didn't hurt him. He says that he went on a walkabout and cleared his head. They hear something and suddenly the bats fly over their heads. In the lab, Henry and Grace say that they are going to see if they can make any sense of it all and Andy says that a Methane Storm is headed his way. They tell him to try to build a shelter. Andy says that he needs a favor. Jack goes to S.A.R.A.H. and tells her the bad news. He says that they are doing everything they can and says that Andy told him to tell her that she is his and that he cared about her. He apologizes to her and S.A.R.A.H says that there is movement inside her framing and the bats comes out and circle around Jack. He gets back to Global Dynamics and tells Taggart to get on it. The Infirmary has a malfunction and Jack and Jo manage to get the door open and evacuate everyone. They find that there was more Protonation. Taggart comes out of a vent and says that he almost caught the bats. Jack realizes that things are melting where the bats have been. Jack races back to find S.A.R.A.H. barely alive and tells her to hang on. Jack gets back to Global Dynamics and finds out that Taggert is responsible of the acid guano. They locate the bats and Taggart says that they have to go inside. Jo bumps into Zane and she tells that leaving the mission was her idea. He says that he doesn't accept her apology. Jack and Taggart get into the tank and manage to get a female bat and get the sample that Allison needs. Fargo and Zane repair the damage to the FTL and Fargo tells that S.A.R.A.H. and Andy are together and it would be a shame if they couldn't say goodbye. Fargo brings up Jo and tells him that pushing her away is not the answer. Jo talks to Andy and says that he can hang in there. He says that you never know where the day will take you. Jack gets in and they lose the feed to Titan. Allison asks how Andy is doing and he says that they lost the feed. Henry tells Jack that they can get Andy home, but he has to be at the exact spot. Jack has an idea and gets the hologram that Allison created. He walks Andy to the spot and they pause to look at the view of Titan. They blast the FTL and they manage to get Andy back. At Café Diem, Zane tells Jo that he always thought of doing the mission with Jo. She apologizes that she let him down and they clarify their relationship and Jo says that she doesn't know if she will wait for him. They manage to get S.A.R.A.H. back online and they test it with Andy. She remembers him and everything is as it was. Jack and Allison talk and Jack tells that he wants Allison to move in with him. She reminds him that Kevin and Jenna come with and he says that she can think about it. They kiss, firmly establishing their relationship. Memorable Quotes :S.A.R.A.H.: Ms. Lupo, would you please tell Sheriff Carter that I'm receiving a call for police assistance at Dr. Welke's farm? :Carter: I've got ears, S.A.R.A.H., I'm right here. :Lupo: Dr. Welke's part of the Astraeus crew...Did he, uh, did he mention what happened? :S.A.R.A.H.: He is reporting that Lenore has liquefied. :Carter: Excuse me? Notes ru:Один маленький шаг 4.19